1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for mechanically removing the wings from poultry bodies and to an apparatus for performing the method, comprising a conveying means positively securing the poultry body to be processed and advancing the same in its plane of symmetry, as well as a severing mechanism comprising separating tools for the wings arranged on either side of the plane of revolution of the conveying means.
It is important in the case of such processing of poultry bodies, particularly with a view to further mechanical handling, e.g. for obtaining breast meat in the form of fillets, that the wings be severed with the minimum possible loss in consumable meat and, in particular, in such a way that no disturbing bone residues are left behind in the region of the severing position.
2. Prior Art
NL No. 73 16 326 discloses an apparatus for cutting off the extremities from poultry bodies by driven circular shearing knives, which are moved in from the belly side between the extremities and the rump when the latter passes the tools while being conveyed by means of a conveyor system comprising an upper and a lower conveyor belt. With the shearing knives are associated guide rolls of small diameter which, in conjunction with an elastic mounting of the shearing knife unit, permit a guidance thereof through the body contour and the set ting of the cutting plane in accordance with the particular circumstances.
Further apparatus of this type is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,155, in which apparatus the poultry bodies to which the wings are still attached, are guided in a saddled manner with the breast side upwards to a pair of circular saws with the neck opening leading, the wings being supported by guide rails engaging from the back in the joint bend. The separation of the wings from the poultry body takes place by a frontal incision, complete separation not being performed. The remaining connection between the wings and the breast meat is subsequently used in order to draw the latter from the carcass by raising the wings.
In the case of both these apparatuses the separation of the wings takes place through a severing of the upper arm bone (humerus) and it is unavoidable therein that residues of at least the joint menisci thereof remain on the poultry body. This leads to difficulties in the further processing operation for obtaining the breast meat in the form of fillets, both with regard to the freedom from bones and the meat yield.
3. Object of the invention
It is the main object of the invention to overcome such shortcomings and to achieve a separation of the wings in the joint gap of the body joint.